Behind Bars
by Queendom97
Summary: Alexa Bliss is trying to serve her sentence and keep herself out of trouble, just like everybody else. However, it becomes a little harder to do so when the warden wants to know who's smuggling the drugs into the prison.
1. Trouble

''Move!'', the guard shouted and pushed Alexa forward. She stumbled as her chains reached their maximum length and maid a clinking noise. Alexa cracked her head to the side to not snap before mumbling a curse underneath her breath.

They arrived at the men's side of the prison and a signal was heard before the bars slid to the side and opened the pass between Alexa and the male inmates. Heads started to turn as Alexa walked in before the bars close behind her.

''And this will be your bunk'', the guard smirked and Alexa looked into the small cell she was supposed to live in now. Inside, a man was lying in his bed and browsing in a magazine from last year. The guard left and Alexa now walked into the cell and placed her sack of belongings on the floor.

''You must have pissed off someone really bad to end up here'', the man who was lying down said and started to give her attention.

''Dean Ambrose'', he continued and introduced himself by extending his hand.

''Alexa Bliss'', she answered, not taking his hand. He chuckled before lowering his arm again.

''Well Alexa, the guards have already made it clear for us that we are not to touch you unless we want extra years on our sentences… so you don't have to worry about me. And for some basic rules; since I was here before you you'll get the top of the bed'', Dean said, now returning to his magazine.

''Oh, and one more thing. Stay out of trouble… and when you get yourself into trouble, stay away from me'', he finished before starting over his browsing from page one. Alexa looked at him for a while before she started to unpack her belonging and placing some things on her bed and some things on the corner of a shelf. Eventually, Alexa climbed up to her part of the bunk bed and let out a deep sigh. _'Stay out of trouble'_ he said… that was exactly what she tried to do and here she was. She closed her eyes and let the scenario replay on her retina. There she was, sitting in the office of warden Stephanie McMahon and refusing to answer her question. _'Who is smuggling the drugs into the prison?'_ Alexa knew, everybody knew... just as nobody knew. The golden rule in the prison was simple, you don't snitch. And if you do the consequences are just as simple, your life will become a living hell inside the prison and your family or equivalent people outside will get murdered… and that was just slightly more frightening then adding some years to your sentence on behalf of the warden. However, rumors had it that Vince McMahon was having it with the chaos that had occurred these past weeks so they all knew Stephanie was under a lot of pressure. But this time Alexa didn't get extra years, she got something nobody had ever gotten before. She got sent to the male's side of the prison. Females and male inmates were never to interfere with each other, except for the yard-time they had together but even then there were two fences between them. Stephanie was clever though, the female inmates had become alarmed when hearing of Alexa's punishment so she had managed to crawl under their skin. And Alexa, as usual, had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

''Rise and shine!'', Alexa's eyes opened by the sound of a beep and doors started to open one by one. Inmate after inmate started to walk out and soon people were gathering to get their breakfast.

''What is she doing?'', Roman asked and by those words, some inmates and two guards turned to see what he was referring too. They saw Alexa standing outside her cell, lined up with the wall. She was not moving and the two guards looked at each other.

''Inmate, move away from the wall'', suddenly one guard shouted and Alexa looked at him.

''I may move now? Thank you'', she said before walking up to take a tray of her own. She looked around the room and saw that every single table was taken by what seemed to be different groups among the inmates. Alexa finally spotted Dean and headed his way to sit beside him since he was the only familiar face.

''Not here'', he said before she had the chance to place down her tray on the table. She raised her brows before placing her tray down with a smash and taking her seat.

''I'm starting to understand how you got yourself into this'', Dean chuckled and looked at her. She just gave him a glare before beginning to eat her bread.

''So who are those?'', Alexa said and Dean looked over at which she was referring to. It wasn't hard to understand who they were since they were already looking at them.

''Roman and Seth. You remember that trouble I said that you should stay away from… trouble'', Dean said and nodded against them.

''But you said nobody was allowed to touch me?'', Alexa said.

''True, but they have lifetime and no family'', Dean did not have to say anything more than that, Alexa understood. They had nothing to lose.


	2. Impossible

''Please!'', Alexa whined but Dean didn't give her a single reaction. She started to lose her temper.

''Okay then, I'm not going to leave either when you're masturbating'', she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean now lowered the book he was reading and finally looked at her.

''Well?'', she said and raised her brows.

''I don't mind, I could masturbate to you'', he smirked and Alexa stared at him.

''You are disgusting, do you know that!'', she said with rage but Dean didn't answer, he just returned to his book and Alexa sighed. She walked up to the toilet they were sharing and just stood there for a while. Eventually, she turned around and slowly pulled down her pants while she pulled her top as far down as she could to cover her genital. She took a seat and kept her gaze lowered and turned a bit to the side. Dean could see her shame in the corner of his eye. He was not evil, but this was a prison and he was surprised that this woman had such difficulties to pee in front of him since demure people goes against the principle of a prison. Some minutes had now passed and Dean could still not hear her pee. He sighed and closed his book before swinging his legs off the bed. Alexa turned and looked at him while she squeezed her clothes tighter to cover her genital even more. But he did not look at her, he just rose and walked out. Alexa looked after him and frowned in suspicion before finally relaxing and letting herself pee. She was used to doing her business in front of the girls but having a man in front of her when she wanted to pee made her feel stressful, embarrassed and very uncomfortable.

When Alexa was done she crawled up to her bed and opened a book of her own. After a while, Dean walked in and took his spot beneath her. He didn't say a word and she was kind of grateful for that. They just laid there, in each bed and read their books for an hour or so.

''Yard time! Line up!'', one guard shouted and the inmates started to line up. Their positions were different from how they did it back at the female's side of the prison so Alexa had some difficulties to understand what she was supposed to do. Eventfully, she got a hang of it, mostly by following Dean's movements. They divided themselves into two lines depending on which side of the prison they had their cells placed. When the two lines were stable and ready to move out, one of the guards blew a whistle which made Alexa flinch and throw herself on the ground. She placed her hands on her head and kept her face pressed against the ground. The whole thing had happened so fast that both the male inmates and the guards were stunned by what had just happened.

''Inmate, off the ground'', one of the guards eventually said but you could hear the confusion behind his voice. Alexa glanced up by those words and saw how everyone was staring at her. One of the guards grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

''But you blew the whistle?'', she said confused and the guards looked at each other to see if somebody understood what that meant. By the looks of them, nobody did, but they had become aware of the fact that they needed to come around this and begin to show dominance again.

''Get in line everybody and walk!'', a guard now shouted and the inmates were now pushed forward.

''What was that about?'', Alexa heard one of the guard's whispers to what seemed to be the head of the guards.

''I have no idea, I'm still pissed Hunter even agreed to this shit. As if my job wasn't bad enough! We're already shorthanded and they bring a female into this pack of hyenas... I'm going to talk to him later'', the head of the guards muttered.

''Aren't there laws?'', another guard now entered the conversation and by the look at him, he seemed to be fresh meat.

''And who's going to know?'' the head of the guards said as he and some other guards now laughed. Alexa narrowed her eyes on them, they were right of course but that didn't make it more okay. The problem with prison is that the law book isn't designed for prison life, it's designed for the living. Now, of course, there are laws but the system is corrupt because outside you have cops and a whole system whose purpose is to retaining order while in here, well in here that system doesn't exist and people choose what they want to see. After all, the golden rule is more or less built on the principle that you _'don't tell'._

When they entered the yard the sun hit them with a blue and cloud-free sky. The male inmates looked like they had a certain spot for where they used to hang out and as usual, Alexa followed Dean. He took his seat on a bench where he and three other guys gathered.

''You can't follow me around like a tail'', Dean said when he noticed Alexa approach them.

''Don't be like that Deano, come dare and sit'', one of the men said.

''My name is Kofi and this is my boyfriend Big E and that is Randy'', Kofi said and Alexa nodded politely at the men before taking her seat.

''Alexa'', she said whit a smile. She was about to speak again when Dean interrupted her.

''What was that about? Back there. First, you act like a soldier at breakfast and then you do that? What don't you understand with _stay out of trouble_'', Dean almost hissed but Alexa contained to act calm. She knew better than to start a fight in the yard and had no intention of getting more attention drawn to her then she had already managed to do.

''On my side, you are not to move if a guard doesn't tell you so. You are not to eat if a guard doesn't tell you so. You are not to go on the toilet if a guard doesn't tell you so. And when a guard whistle, you lay down as fast as you can, wherever you are. And if you don't do so, you either get beaten up, send to isolation, get extra time or they just starve you for 24 hours'', Alexa said with a tone of irritation. Some of the guards had heard her and some of the inmates as well, but nobody said a word.


End file.
